Sadness in your lies
by Angele Winchester
Summary: Ceci est la traduction de "Sadness in your lies" d'ambrevale.  Dean bois et pense. Début saisons 7. Court slash Dean/Castiel.


Je me sens malade, au point de vomir. Je ne peux plus supporter le regard pleins de compassion et de pitié sur le visage de Sam et de Bobby à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent . Ils savent. Ils savent ce qu'il signifie pour moi, ils savent à quel point ça me fait mal. Ca brûle, comme l'enfer. Je peux encore sentir la lame d'Alastair sur ma peau, et c'est le même genre de mal. Profond. Atroce.

Tu m'a trahie. Comment as-tu pu ?

Mon frère. Mon meilleur ami.

Mon amant.

Suis-je censée détruire tout ce que je touche ?

Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il à fait pour moi. Et pour Dieu. Mais c'est en moi qui il a confiance pour lui dire le vrai du faux. Ou du moins il en a l'habitude. Pas plus.

Je pensais que je l'avais sauvé. Je pensais que j'avais pris soins de lui.

Je l'ai fait, en quelque sorte. Je sais qu'il s'en soucie. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais cela ne change pas ce qu'il à fait, ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il va faire. Si nous ne... Si je ne l'arrêtent pas.

Suis-je responsable de ce gâchis ? At-il vraiment fait tout cela pour me protéger ? Où est-ce par orgueil ? Par fierté ? Le Castiel que je connais n'est pas orgueilleux. Oui, il se prend pour un dur à cuire... Et réagis comme un con. Mais il à un bon cœur. Je pensais que je le connaissais. Je l'aurais défendu face à Bobby, Sam, même Dieu, si j'aurais pu. Peu importe les preuves établies devant moi, peu importe les accusations, je l'aurais fais pour lui.

J'aurais eu tort.

Il désirait mon absolution, quand il est venu la nuit dernière. Je le sais. Il voulait que je lui disent que tout irait bien. Que je l'aimais. Que je comprennais.

Je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu'il a choisi un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre. Il ne le vois même pas. Il a fait un pacte avec le nouveau Diable, et maintenant il déchaîne les pires maux sur terre. Il est désespéré. Il a laissé Crowley nous utilisées. Il a laissé Sam faire toutes ces choses, et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter en lui rendant son âme. Il a choisi de faire confiance à un démon sans m'en parler. Il m'a menti, m'a espionné. Il a trahit tout ce que nous avions.

Je pensais que nous étions une famille. Je serais mort pour l'aider. Nous aurions trouvé une solution, un moyen de vaincre Raphaël. Nous avons vaincu Lucifer, Lilith, même Eve, la mère de tous les monstres. Raphaël aurait été le suivant dans cette longue liste.

Il est trop tard maintenant. Il a fait son choix. Lui et sa putain de fierté, sa putain de justice.

Un tel gâchis putain.

Je me sens vide. L'amour que je porte à Castiel est une partie de moi. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je ne veux pas. Même quand j'ai refais ma nouvelle vie avec Lisa et Ben, j'ai pris sûr moi en sachant qu'il était là-haut, qu'il me protégait de loin, qu'il faisait en sorte que tout aille bien. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste. Mais notre relation ? Ouais, nous savons tous comment sa finit. Alors je suis allé chez Lisa, et c'était bien. Lui, il retourna avec sa famille. Je sais à quel point il lui on manquées. Même dans mon agonie, insupportable comme elle était, sachant où Sammy était, sachant qu'il ne reviendrais pas, sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que j'avais vu Cas (dans ma vie quand même), j'était heureux pour l'ange. Il était bon. Alors il est parti, et je ne l'ai pas arrêter.

Oh, combien j'aurais souhaiter le stopper. Lui demander de rester. Lui demandé de revenir. Lui demandé quelque chose, je ne sais pas.

Je suis là pour lui. Je sais comment il est. Il prend tout sur ses épaules et ne se plaint jamais. Quand il se sent perdu, parfois il boit, et il disparaît et ne donne de nouvel à personne.

Exépter moi. Je suis le seul à qui il à confiée ses doutes, sa colère et sa faiblesse.

_Pourquoi ne pas venir à moi alors, Cas ? Pourquoi ? Je suis passé par là._

Cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant de savoir pourquoi je ne changerais rien. Il a fait le mauvais choix, et pire, il a gardé le mensonge. J'aurais pu pardonner sa trahison, aurait pu vivre avec le fait qu'il a menti au sujet de Sam et Crowley. J'ai déjà beaucoup pardonné. J'ai pardonné sa trahison d'abord avant l'Apocalypse, le fait qu'il a donné Anna aux autre Anges... Et il a pardonné mes nombreuses erreurs aussi, mes échecs. C'est ce que nous faisons.

Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner de m'avoir regarder dans les yeux et de m'avoir dis qu'il ne travaillait pas avec Crowley. Il m'a mentis, en tournant ma loyauté envers lui dans la stupidité. Nous pardonner pour nos soupçons avec bienveillance, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Et bien sûr, le pire encore : Il m'a tourner le dos.

Tout comme Sam & Ruby, tout recommence.

J'ai ressenti la même angoisse hier soir quand Sam est sorti par cette porte, cette porte d'un motel abandonné. Choisir Ruby plutôt que moi. Choisir sa fierté plutôt que sa famille.

Papa, Sam, Bobby et Castiel. Ma famille. Je suis loyal envers eux par-dessus tout, et pourtant, ils m'ont tous mentis à un moment donné. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils me voient comme une sorte de marionnette fragiles. Ils doivent le sentir, je ne suis pas assez fort pour entendre la vérité.

La famille est tout. Suis-je le seul à penser cela ?

Je suis un con. Et le plus drôle ? Lisa et Ben ne m'ont jamais mentis. Je pouvais construire la famille idéal avec eux. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que peu importe combien ils me blessent, me mentent, triche, je serai toujours là pour ma famille. Je serai toujours la pour les aimer. Comme un stupide chien fidèles. Peu importe combien de fois il me botterons le cul, je reviendrais.

Mais je ne sais pas comment être quelqu'un d'autre. Et donc je suis en colère, tout le temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire.

Je vais devoir le tuer. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas le raisonner, et il est trop puissant pour être arrêté de toute autre manière.

Mais l'idée de plonger une de ces lames angélique dans son corps, le voir mort avec l'impression de ses belle énormes ailes noires sur le sol, autour de lui comme une sorte de réminiscence triste de ce qu'il était autrefois ... C'est assez pour m'en rendre malade.

Je veux qu'il soit sauf et heureux. Je le veux avec moi, qu'il sourit de son étrange sourire. Je le veux.

Aujourd'hui, même un bon vieux Jack Daniels n'est pas suffisant pour étancher la lancinante dans mes tripes.

Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici, me sentir désolé pour moi-même. Nous devons trouver Crowley et le tuer.

Tuez Cas aussi. Mon ange.

Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, et ce n'est pas ironique, hein ? Choix. Liberté. C'est ce qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. Mauvais choix. Choix horrible. Je vais devoir tuer Cas. Et encore l'aimer.

Je suis tellement fatiqué de tous ça putain, d'être l'élu. Pourrai-je jamais expier pour ce que j'ai fait en Enfer ? Cela ne cessera-t-il jamais ?

La mort de Raphaël doit être la clef. Une fois Crowley et Raphaël mort, tout sera fini, non ?

Sauf ... Que se n'est jamais fini. Il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre, dans l'équipe illimité des méchants. Et je suis fatigué de perdre tous ceux que j'aime dans cette lutte sans fin. Maman, papa, le pasteur Jim, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Adam ... tant d'autres. Et maintenant, Cas. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas.

"Dean ?"

Je regarde Sam. Il est trois heure et dehors c'est ensoleillé, et je suis assis dans l'Impala, essayant de boire pour oublié. Sam s'inquiète. C'est toujours la même histoire. Et je n'en peu plus.

Pourtant, je le doit.

"Ouais, quoi ?"

''Je suis désolé."

Il à le visage sincèrement désolé pour moi. Il sait. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai pitié de moi.

"Laisse-moi, Sam''.

Je prends une longue gorgée de whisky.

"Peut-être que Cas …''

"J'ai dit, laisse-moi, Sammy, ok?"

Il soupire.

"D'accord".

J'ai hâte d'entendre ces pas au loin, et ensuite prendre une autre gorgée. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, comme toujours. Peu importe combien ça me brise le cœur de le faire.

Où est Dieu dans tout cela, je me demande?

Pourra-t-il permettre à Cas de revenir ? J'en doute. Pourquoi la t-il rammener la dernière fois ? Je ne saurai jamais, et il s'en fou probablement. J'ai regardé la mort en face et lui et crier dessus. Je suis assez intrépide. Je dois m'en tenir à ça, quand je le ferais.

Lorsque je le tuerais.

Même s'il me tue aussi ...


End file.
